russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Million Second Quiz (Philippine game show)
The Million Second Quiz is a Philippine game show based on the original American series with the same name. It airs on IBC every Sunday nights, and hosted by Ramon Bautista. Prior to Bautista, the show was hosted by Robi Domingo in January 26, 2014 before dropping on November 8, 2014 due to some issues regarding the time-slot. It was premiered on January 26, 2014 until it ended on January 14, 2015. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app. The winner of the first season, Jeffrey Hidalgo, totaled ₱2.6 million which is the highest grand prize in game show on Philippine television history. Hosts *Robi Domingo (January 26-November 8, 2014) *Ramon Bautista (November 17, 2014-January 14, 2015) Format The Million Second Quiz follows the format of the original American series, the quiz is set in a huge hourglass-shaped structure in the entrance to the Studio 4 of IBC studio, houses on the roof of the studio at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. An indoor set witin the studio inportions of the game, as the cast in contestants compete in a quiz competition played 24 hours a day for 1,000,000 seconds, or about eleven and a half dats. At any given time, one contestant is sitting in the "Money Chair" and accumulating money, while defending his/her portion against a series of challengers in head-to-head quiz bouts. Although commercials bill the winnings as ₱1 per second spent in the chair — or P36,000 per hour or P864,000 for every day — the rate is actually P1 per tenth of a second; winnings accumulate at a constant rate, even when bouts are not being played and during commercial breaks (prime time). Contestants in the chair earn money until they are defeated by a challenger, who replaces the occupant of the chair. Only the four contestants with the highest total winnings get to keep their money once the million seconds are up. Each bout lasts for a set number of seconds at the studio contestant. In all bouts, both participants use keypads to secretly lock in their answers and have five seconds to do so after the question is asked. 'Bouts' There are three bouts: the "Challenger" bout (300 seconds, or 5 minutes), the "Line Jumper" bout (300 seconds, or 5 minutes, in episode 1; 400 seconds, or 6 minutes 40 seconds, from episode 2 on), and the "Winner's Defense" bout (400 seconds in episodes 1-9; 500 seconds, or 8 minutes 20 seconds, in episode 10). Questions start at one point each, with the value increasing by one every 100 seconds. If a question is in play when the clock reaches one of these 100-second marks, it is completed for its original value. At any time, either contestant may choose to "double" instead of answering; doing so doubles that question's value and forces the opponent to act. A doubled opponent may either answer or "double back," quadrupling the point value and forcing the original contestant to answer. If a doubled or doubled-back contestant answers incorrectly or fails to act within five seconds, the points are awarded to his/her opponent. Contestants may double as often as they wish during a bout. At the end of the bout, the contestant with the higher score wins and either retains the Money Chair or replaces its current occupant. If the bout ends in a tie score, a tiebreaker question is asked; the contestant who locks in the correct answer first is the winner. If both of them miss, the contestant who has accumulated more money wins the bout. If a question is in play when the clock runs out, it is completed under the normal rules in which the contestant may eat, drink, or use the restroom as necessary. The "Challenger" bout features a person who has successfully completed an on-site tryout process. The "Line Jumper" bout of each episode features a contestant who has achieved a sufficiently high score on the official Million Second Quiz app, allowing him/her to skip the tryouts and advance directly onto the show. At any given time, the four contestants who have accumulated the most money in their bouts live in "Winners' Row," an area of living quarters set up next to the hourglass. They are at risk of being displaced if someone else out-scores them. During a "Winner's Defense" bout, the current "Power Player" chooses one of the four Winners' Row occupants (including himself/herself) to face off against the current Money Chair occupant. The winner claims the loser's entire winnings in addition to his/her own and takes/keeps the Money Chair, while the loser is eliminated. In episode 1, the Power Player was the contestant with the most winnings; starting with episode 2, it was the contestant who had the highest number of correct answers from playing along in Winners' Row that day. Contestants who are defeated in the Winner's Defense bouts lose all winnings they have accumulated. All other defeated contestants, including those displaced from Winners' Row by being out-scored, may try out again for a chance to win their way back into the Money Chair. 'Finals' Once the countdown clock reaches zero, the four contestants with the highest totals keep all of their credited winnings and compete in a series of three elimination bouts, as follows: #Fourth- and third-place winners face off (400 seconds) #Victor of bout #1 faces the second-place winner (400 seconds) #Victor of bout #2 faces the first-place winner (500 seconds) The victor of bout #3 receives an additional ₱2,000,000. In this season, Jeffrey Hidalgo defeated Mario Ripoll to win the grand prize, an an overall ₱2,300,600. Domingo announced that Dantes' winnings would be increased to ₱2,600,000; this made the all-time biggest regular-season winner on a single local version of the US game show, surpassing Jodi Sta. Maria's ₱2,000,000 run on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Notable players *Ernesto Paras Jr. as Jhune Paras (winner at ₱2,400,000) vs. Nicole Donesa (lose) (January 26, 2014) *Grace Poe (winner at ₱1,000,000) vs. Marvin Reyes (lose) (February 9, 2014) *Sonny Angara (winner at ₱1,800,500) vs. Fr. Joey Irlandes (lose) (February 23, 2014) *Bam Aquinio (winner at ₱1,400,000) vs. Chok Porciuncula (lose) (March 2, 2014) *Jamby Madrigal (winner at P2,000,000) vs. Mario Ripoll (lose) (July 26, 2014) * Percival C. Biadora (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Fr. Joey Irlandes (lose) (October 4, 2014) Celebrity player * Jeffrey Hidalgo (winner at ₱2,600,000) vs. Mario Ripoll (lose) (February 2, 2014) * Jodi Sta. Maria (winner at ₱1,800,500) vs. Agusto Aclopen (lose) (February 16, 2014) * Richard Yap (winner at ₱1,800,500) vs. Robert Usita (lose) (March 2, 2014) * Jeric Raval (winner at ₱1,550,000) vs. Nadja Mirpuri (lose) (March 16, 2014) * Nadine Lustre (winner at ₱1,800,500) vs. Dareen Aguilar (lose) (March 30, 2014) * Niño Muhlach (winner at ₱1,900,000) vs. James Asuncion (lose) (April 6, 2014) * Cara Eriguel (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Anthon Miccolo Solis (lose) (April 20, 2014) * Victor Anastacio (winner at ₱4,000,000) vs. Greta Cordillo (lose) (May 4, 2014) * Andre Paras (winner at ₱2,200,000) vs. Marc Quiambao (lose) (May 11, 2014) * Dingdong Avanzado (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Misty Rose Dado (lose) (May 25, 2014) * Veejay Aragon (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Mariz Uytingco (lose) (June 13, 2014) * Ramon Bautista (winner at ₱3,000,000) vs. Koi Nombre (lose) (June 20, 2014) * Mario Maurer (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. EJ Domingo (lose) (August 8, 2014) * Sam Pinto (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Robert Usita (lose) (September 19, 2014) * Gretchen Ho (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Misty Rose Dado (lose) (September 26, 2014) * Jaime Fabregas (winner at ₱1,400,000) vs. Chrissy Bendon (lose) (October 12, 2014) * Michelle Vito (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Kenneth Bryan (lose) (October 26, 2014) * Jake Cuenca (winner at ₱1,000,000) vs. Jazztine Macasaet (lose) (November 2, 2014) * Lani Misalucha (winner at ₱1,000,000) vs. EJ Domigo (lose) (November 17, 2014) * JM Rodriguez (winner at ₱2,000,000) vs. Robert Usita (lose) (November 24, 2014) * Nikko Ramos (winner at P1,000,000) vs. Mario Ripoll (lose) (December 8, 2014) * Cristine Reyes (winner at ₱1,750,000) vs. Chok Porciuncula (lose) (December 15, 2014) * Alma Moreno (winner at ₱1,600,000) vs. Mario Ripoll (lose) (December 29, 2014) * Alfred Vargas (winner at ₱1,900,000) vs. Fr. Joey Irlandes (lose) (December 30, 2015) *Liza Soberano (winner at ₱1,400,000) vs. Gertrud Hahn (lose) (December 31, 2015) *Ella Cruz (winner at ₱1,900,000) vs. Chok Porciuncula (lose) (January 1, 2014) *AJ Muhlach (winner at ₱1,000,000) vs. Gertrud Hahn (lose) (January 14, 2015) Awards and Nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Game Show Host) - Won (Robi Domingo) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Game Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Game Show Host) - Won (Robi Domingo) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Game Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Game Show Host (Robi Domingo) *2014 Winner, Best TV Game Show 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Game Show Host) - Won (Robi Domingo) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Game Show) - Won References See also *IBC-13 Has Big Programming Changes With Four New Shows To Beef Up Its Primetime Ratings *Robi Domingo on hosting shows in competing networks *IBC-13 celebrates with grand fans day on February 2 *Superstar station buys terrestrial TV channel *IBC Dominates National TV Ratings in May *IBC-13 now No.3 on Philippine primetime TV *IBC-13 now joins the battle of the game shows *IBC-13 exudes ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ in new station ID *IBC-13 executive commends Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Elmo Magalona and Robi Domingo *IBC-13 takes the ‘third force’ role *Channel 13 ratings already on the rise when Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap sitcom stars *Hit show, favorite bolster IBC-13’s weekend programming *IBC Channel 13 explain programming decision to air teleseryes daily External links *''The Million Second Quiz page'' from IBC website *''The Million Second Quiz Philippines'' on Facebook *''The Million Second Quiz'' on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine game shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series